Dovewing and Tigerheart
by Iceberry2666
Summary: SO! What happens to Dovewing and Tigerheart's relationship after the great battle? Well, THAT is what you find out after reading this! *DISCONTINUED! But, it IS continued by Hazelfeather14. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

HI! i no tis is vry big, but i kodnt figur out how 2 mak it smaller.

just another stry!

pleaz read- it TigerXDove, incase ya ddnt read ta title.

-Iceberry

Tigerheart + Dovewing

Prologue

Dovewing walked slowly into the warriors den. She lay in her

nest, thinking the about the horrible day she had had, and what Bumblestripe would probably say to her when he entered the den.

When she had woke up that morning, she had joined the morning hunting patrol. Bumblestripe seemed to think that he had to be with her _everywhere she went!_ and it got really annoying, sometimes.

Then, she had come back, and Bumblestripe had been waiting for her, and was now mad that she hadn't woken him up.

She had avoided him the rest of the day, and now was thinking of another tom who probably didn't even think about her any more.

Tigerheart. He was in ShadowClan, and probably had his own mate by now.

Dovewing silently left the Warriors den and headed for the Dirt Place Tunnel. She was going to see Tigerheart.

**Hey! thnxs 4 reading. ta nxt chptr will be up, soon. **

**The box below was mad typ in. And, then, u r spposed to hit ta button 2 mak it comment. Thnxs.**

**-Iceberry2666**


	2. Chapter 2

Again, thnxs for reading, and sence u hav gotten tis far, im guessing tat u _hav_ read ta 1st chptr/prologue, and plez keep from flaming me!

i dnt wanna be killed.

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Dovewings slept fitfully that night. When she did get to sleep, her dreams were of Tigerheart.

She had visited him the other night. Altho she called it a "visit", she hadn't seen anyone but her shadow.

It couldn't last any longer. She liked-LOVED actually, Tigerheart, _NOT_ Bumblestripe!

The last time she had seen him was in the battle against the dark forest, and she hadn't even talked to him then! Plus, that had been, like, two moons ago.

But the question was, what should she do? She would decide in the morning, it was a lot easier to go to sleep after that. That night she dreamed, she dreamed about everything that she had ever done with Tigerheart.

Finally, she woke again, and walked out of camp, letting her feet carry her and not really caring where she went.

She stopped when she realized that she was at the Shadowclan border, and the rustle of leaves brought her back to reality. "TIGERHEART!" She squealed. "Dovewing?!" He answered in surprise.

"Come on, lets go somewhere that we can talk in private." She ran of to the place that they used to always play at. "Wait up!" He shouted, and chased her to the abandoned twoleg nest, which was outside both their territories.

SO! Do u lik it? Remember- R&R! The box below is mad for a special reson, and ur spposed to use it!

Thnxs 4 reading. nxt chptr will be out as soon as i get 2 reveiws!

-Iceberry2666


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! im back. Thanks for reviewing, Rose & Shira the Mage.**

**to answer som questions- **

**Shira the Mage- Ok, I will! I use google docs, then rite ta notes on , so sorri. I will try harder- altho I pelled alot of ta words rong here!**

**Rose- thnxs! **

**on with ta story!**

Chapter 4

I was crying in a nest that I had made that night in the abandoned twoleg den.

Tigerheart had walked in a little while ago, and was laying next to me.

Several times, he had asked what was wrong, but I hadn't answered either time .

I finally fell asleep. When I awoke, Tigerheart was still there.

"Listen. We gotta get back to our clans, but first tell me _what is wrong!_ You haven't stopped crying!"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you tomorrow." I whispered.

We both left, it was a truly miserable night.

I stayed in the warriors den most of the day, and only came out to eat once.

That night, I went back to the twoleg nest, I had some good news for Tigerheart.

At the twoleg den, I waited for him. Somehow, I thought that I

could hear him coming, but when I reached out with my power, I suddenly couldn't hear or see anything, so I stopped trying.

All of the sudden, I saw Tigerheart. I hid under a bush, and as he came by, I jumped on him.

We both started laughing, and soon we were about to chase each other around, when I remembered that I needed to tell him something.

"Hold on!" I called to him as he jumped onto one of the beams on the top of the twoleg nest.

"What is it?" He asked. "I've got something to tell you." I answered.

We walked over to the nest and I smiled. "I'm going to have kits!" I told him proudly.

"Whose are they!?" He literally shouted. "Ours!" I squealed.

"What should we do? Will everyone find out about the kits?"

"Don't worry about a thing." I answered. "I'll make sure no one knows about it. And, if someone finds out, we can just run away." I told him.

"Good plan." A quiet voice told me from somewhere behind me.

We turned around, and there was Bumblestripe, a smug look on his face.

"Its time to get back to camp, Dovewing. I'm the only one looking for you, but not for long."

Tigerheart laid his tail on my back, moving closer to me.

"Never!" I whispered.

Bumblestripe stared at me, like he had when I had denied him as my mate.

We ran as fast as we could until we were as far away as possible, which was past the Moonpool.

We stopped and found a good place to stay for the night.

It was a small cave, which gave plenty of protection. It was perfect.

We would stay there as long as we could, or if we found even better protection.

**Thanxs for reading! remember- R&R! next chapter our when I get 3-5 new reveiws!**

**longer then the others! **

**-Iceberry2666**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY!

this chapter is up & runnin!

Thanx 4 readin tis far- i cant believe I got 7 reveiws already!

Thanx 2 every1!

R&R!

Chapter 5

"Tigerheart, the kits are coming!" I screeched.

He came running in with a ball of wet moss, and then slowly went out.

"OHH!" I groaned, then the first one came out. Tigerheart rushed in, and bit open the sac, then started licking it.

Another one came out, and I liked that one.

Tigerheart left and came back in with a stick. I bit down on it as a large sac came out and I bit that one open.

The other kits were already suckling, but their was a surprise in this sac.

There were two kits in one sac!

"What should we name them?" Tigerheart asked.

I answered, "The kits from the same sac should be Mysterykit, because its black, and Hiddenkit, because he looks like his sister, black, and probably blends in well."

"How about the first one that was born is Dovekit, after you." Tigerheart meowed, nuzzling me on the cheek.

I nodded, "Okay."

"What about the second one? It looks almost like you- except its a bit lighter. Mabey its name should be Darkkit?" I suggested.

"Its perfect. They're all perfect!" He answered, and then we both fell asleep.

SO! Do you lik it?

The next chapter will be posted soon- I 3 ta reveiws im gettin!

jst so u no, I hav tis on a google docs, so if tis seems familair, its because I shared ta doc w/ ta world.

Thnxs!

-Iceberry2666


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY!**

**This chapter might be a bit longer then the others, I am proud of it.**

**I know I said after 3 reviews, but if no one does, then I have to post ****_something!_**

**Well, Plez R&R!**

**:D:D:D:D**

Chapter 6

"Kits! Its time to come in!" I called.

"Why? I want to catch a squirrel!" Hiddenkit wined.

"You would never catch a squirrel! But, I bet I would catch two squirrels!" Mysterykit boasted loudly .

"Kits." I warned. "You're brother and sister are already in the cave, and they will get the first pick from the fresh kill pile if you don't hurry up!"

They ran inside, and I smiled as they fought near the almost empty fresh kill pile.

"Kits, Tigerheart is going to take two of you hunting at a time, so you can eat after you hunt."

"I want to go first!" they all started fighting again, and I sighed.

Tigerheart sat besides me. "How about I take Dovekit, and Darkkit with me, if thats ok." He suggested.

"Ok. Dovekit! Darkkit! You can go first. Mysterykit, Hiddenkit, you can practice your fighting skills with me. Now, go!"

Everyone ran off, everyone but the 2 kits that were going to practice fighting.

I listened as Tigerheart ran off, then tried to listen for him in the woods nearby, and thought I could hear something, but wasn't sure.

"Ok, now. Mysterykit? I want you to come here."

The kits were doing good when I heard something.

It was a squeak, like the kind a mouse makes, but it was louder.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Misterkit asked.

"I'm listening. So, be quiet, and let me listen," I answered.

_Squeak!_ Their it was, again! It was getting closer.

"Dovewing! Could you help me with this load? I'm not letting Dovekit and Darkkit carry one of them."

I walked out and looked at the 2 kits at Tigerheart's paws.

We walked inside the cave, each holding a kit.

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

"Their mother was attacked by a fox and was dieing when I arrived. The bigger is old enough to talk, and eat fresh kill, but the other one still needs to suckel."

"What will we do? I have no more milk for the smaller kit, and what are their names?"

"Lets ask." Tigerheart answered.

The older kit was staring at us.

"Kit? What is your name? " Tigerheart asked.

"I am Moon, and thats Midnight. I am 6 moons old!" Moon answered proudly .

The age of Moon was the same age as my kits, so I wondered how old Midnight was, and if she was the dead she-cats kit or not.

Before I could ask anything, Moon answered my question.

"My mother found Midnight by the lake yesterday, and she still had some milk left so she took her in. She won't tell me who my father is."

I glanced at Tigerheart, and his answer was, " How about everyone gets some sleep, and tomorrow we decide what to do about you it's, not that we will get rid of either of you without making sure you safe, of course."

"Kits! Meet the other kits, and tell them you're names."

Dovekit walked right up to moon, and said, "I'm Dovekit! What are you doing here?"

"Dovekit! Be nice. Now, go to your den, and get some more nests ready, so Moon and Midnight have a place to sleep." Tigerheart scolded.

Each kit introduced themselves, everyone but Mysterykit and Hiddenkit. Then, it was their turn.

"I'm Mysterykit. This is my brother, Hiddenkit. We born from the same sac!" Mysterykit announced proudly .

Moon stared at them, then shook her head, making her look like a warrior, not a kit.

"You guys are _strange!_ But, I take it that you know what you are doing, so show me what to do." Moon then followed them into their den, where the kits had nests ready for them.

We walked into our den, and laid there for a bit.

"Tigerheart?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Well- when you were bringing home those kits, I heard you when you were on the edge of the forest. And, when I closed my eyes- I saw you." I whispered.

"Dovewing, I'm so happy for you! Maybe you're getting your powers back?" He suggested.

"I hope so. Without them, I feel so helpless. It would definitely help, to look out for danger." I smiled.

"Tigerheart? Have you been wondering how our clans are doing?" I asked.

"Yes. I really want to know how my sister is doing." He answered.

"I do, to. Do you think that we could see how they are doing, sometime? Maybe, like, one stays, and the other goes?" I suggested.

"I think its a great idea. I also think that we should get some sleep." He answered.

"Ok." I answered. I slept well, that night. There was nothing to be worried about, this time.

**Near the end, so review if you want more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, i guess im giving it one more shot.**

**Thanks for the encouragement, Shira the Mage!**

**Onto chapter 6...**

Chapter 6

"Kits! Its time to come in!" I called.

"Why? I want to catch a squirrel!" Hiddenkit wined.

"You would never catch a squirrel! But, I bet I would catch two squirrels!" Mysterykit boasted loudly .

"Kits." I warned. "You're brother and sister are already in the cave, and they will get the first pick from the fresh kill pile if you don't hurry up!"

They ran inside, and I smiled as they fought near the almost empty fresh kill pile.

"Kits, Tigerheart is going to take two of you hunting at a time, so you can eat after you hunt."

"I want to go first!" they all started fighting again, and I sighed.

Tigerheart sat besides me. "How about I take Dovekit, and Darkkit with me, if thats ok." He suggested.

"Ok. Dovekit! Darkkit! You can go first. Mysterykit, Hiddenkit, you can practice your fighting skills with me. Now, go!"

Everyone ran off, everyone but the 2 kits that were going to practice fighting.

I listened as Tigerheart ran off, then tried to listen for him in the woods nearby, and thought I could hear something, but wasn't sure.

"Ok, now. Mysterykit? I want you to come here."

The kits were doing good when I heard something.

It was a squeak, like the kind a mouse makes, but it was louder.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Misterkit asked.

"I'm listening. So, be quiet, and let me listen," I answered.

_Squeak!_ Their it was, again! It was getting closer.

"Dovewing! Could you help me with this load? I'm not letting Dovekit and Darkkit carry one of them."

I walked out and looked at the 2 kits at Tigerheart's paws.

We walked inside the cave, each holding a kit.

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

"Their mother was attacked by a fox and was dieing when I arrived. The bigger is old enough to talk, and eat fresh kill, but the other one still needs to suckel."

"What will we do? I have no more milk for the smaller kit, and what are their names?"

"Lets ask." Tigerheart answered.

The older kit was staring at us.

"Kit? What is your name? " Tigerheart asked.

"I am Moon, and thats Midnight. I am 6 moons old!" Moon answered proudly .

The age of Moon was the same age as my kits, so I wondered how old Midnight was, and if she was the dead she-cats kit or not.

Before I could ask anything, Moon answered my question.

"My mother found Midnight by the lake yesterday, and she still had some milk left so she took her in. She won't tell me who my father is."

I glanced at Tigerheart, and his answer was, " How about everyone gets some sleep, and tomorrow we decide what to do about you it's, not that we will get rid of either of you without making sure you safe, of course."

"Kits! Meet the other kits, and tell them you're names."

Dovekit walked right up to moon, and said, "I'm Dovekit! What are you doing here?"

"Dovekit! Be nice. Now, go to your den, and get some more nests ready, so Moon and Midnight have a place to sleep." Tigerheart scolded.

Each kit introduced themselves, everyone but Mysterykit and Hiddenkit. Then, it was their turn.

"I'm Mysterykit. This is my brother, Hiddenkit. We born from the same sac!" Mysterykit announced proudly .

Moon stared at them, then shook her head, making her look like a warrior, not a kit.

"You guys are _strange!_ But, I take it that you know what you are doing, so show me what to do." Moon then followed them into their den, where the kits had nests ready for them.

We walked into our den, and laid there for a bit.

"Tigerheart?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Well- when you were bringing home those kits, I heard you when you were on the edge of the forest. And, when I closed my eyes- I saw you." I whispered.

"Dovewing, I'm so happy for you! Maybe you're getting your powers back?" He suggested.

"I hope so. Without them, I feel so helpless. It would definitely help, to look out for danger." I smiled.

"Tigerheart? Have you been wondering how our clans are doing?" I asked.

"Yes. I really want to know how my sister is doing." He answered.

"I do, to. Do you think that we could see how they are doing, sometime? Maybe, like, one stays, and the other goes?" I suggested.

"I think its a great idea. I also think that we should get some sleep." He answered.

"Ok." I answered. I slept well, that night. There was nothing to be worried about, this time.

**NOW do u think that i should continue this?**

**TELL ME!**

**-Iceberry2666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing big, but its not like you were expecting anything.**

**The next mabey 2 chapters will conclude the story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 8

Ivypools POV

"Dovewing!" I called. It had been almost 7 moons since Dovewing had disappeared, but I hadn't given up on her, even when everyone else had.

I heard something, and turned around to see a mouse. I ignored it- until a small shape flew out of a bush and landed on the mouse.

I jumped in surprise. "Who are you!" I asked.

"My name is Dovepaw!" She answered proudly.

Dove_paw_? What about Dove_wing_?!

The bushes rusteled, and their was Dovewing.

With 6 kits!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**I will no longer be continuing this story, and if you wanna coutinue it, be ready to creat a Google Docs account, I have the whole thing on a Google Doc.**

**Sorry.**

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT!**


	9. ITS ADOPTED!

Wow, I cant believ that this happened sooo fast!

Hazelfeather14 said she wanted this story, so she has it!

Read hers by taking all the spaces out of this link-

www . fanfiction s /10997693 / 1 / Dovewing- and- Tigerheart - Continued

:D

Its good, I am reading it myself, hopfully some of you deside to read it!

-Iceberry2666


End file.
